Talk:Flea Circus
Walkthrough I'm not sure if we need a walkthrough. If you study the level enough, you can get any level done. Zaptowin9999 23:58, 13 June 2008 (UTC) :To be honest, that's true of any game one can create a walkthrough for. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 02:52, 14 June 2008 (UTC) ::Then do we even NEED any Walkthroughs? Zaptowin9999 06:22, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::I could get into a discussion about this. But I'm not going to. Instead, I shall just say: Yes, we do. Also, there are Flea Circus levels which I need a walkthrough for. JalYt-Xil-Vimescarrot 07:03, 14 June 2008 (UTC) :::We're a source of information for players of these games, we should aim to be as in-depth as possible, which means we need walkthroughs where possible. Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 07:55, 14 June 2008 (UTC) I think I'll actually start doing something related to this in a while. 19118219 Talk 16:38, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :I've done something. Someone please copy the information from here into the rest of the articles. I would do so but it's 1:26 AM on my computer clock...and tomorrow's the first day of a new term... 19118219 Talk 17:29, 7 September 2008 (UTC) ::Done. *grins* Quartic ~ insanity is a virtue | Talk 18:54, 7 September 2008 (UTC) :::Ok, now we need to actually add something. Oh, I have a walkthrough here: Forum QFC 12-13-123-6421. Unfortunately I can't update it until I get membership back, so let me know what you think about the walkthrough. (Preferably, you can post on the forum thread itself, or you can just leave it here) 19118219 Talk 06:57, 8 September 2008 (UTC) I've just uploaded "walkthroughs" for the new levels 1 to 5. I'm new at wiki's so all I can provide now is the images and some basic info under it. I think the pages I just edited do need some cleaning up now =p Rujobensa 16:28, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :Do you think that the walkthrough images should be cropped? They are rather large. --[[User:Bigd56|'Bigd56']] | Talk 19:45, 17 September 2008 (UTC) ::Yes, maybe re-upload the image without the bottom interface. Oh, and I might (unless someone else does it) re-position the coloured squares, or maybe number them instead. 19118219 Talk 06:36, 18 September 2008 (UTC) If anyone needs to figure out how to do a level to write a walkthrough, they can look at This Series for good ways. I found it really helpful (and he gives a video responce for his next one!) PeaceBear0 08:57, 8 November 2008 (UTC) :the videos are good, sadly i got all of those already, i need guides for some later ones :( Erzmeister 17:20, 17 November 2008 (UTC) Triva Information The article says, "The original Flea Circus is can be found on the Jagex website, although there is no link to it. Most changes are purely cosmetic, although there are some minor differences which do not affect gameplay." If the differences don't affect gameplay, aren't they purely cosmetic? And someone should add the fact that all the new levels were added, but I'm too lazy. PeaceBear0 06:12, 4 October 2008 (UTC) Maps I've made this, but didn't upload them here because they aren't much use without walkthrough labels (like the coloured boxes used for walkthroughs in New Set level 1-5). I'd just like to say, however, that this is the last place you'll have to look to find images for use if you want to make walkthroughs! 19118219 Talk 15:14, 25 April 2009 (UTC)